


They're playing piano

by DeadGardenRoses



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Younger Kris, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGardenRoses/pseuds/DeadGardenRoses
Summary: It was piano lesson day.Undyne had been teaching an eight year old Kris for a year now.To celebrate, she wrote something for them.





	They're playing piano

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse to write Undyne in the Deltarune universe, since she is so freaking cool!
> 
> Since she played piano in Undertale, I thought that in this universe, she could've taught Kris when they were younger how to play the piano. :P

Kris stared out the window of their father’s truck. Outside was Undyne’s house. A little bricked house that was outside of Hometown. They had been coming here for the past year, every Saturday at 2 PM.

Asgore looked at Kris from the driver’s seat, “You ready to go, Kris?”

Kris nodded, they adjusted their red horns and opened the truck door. They stumbled down and shut the door behind them.

Asgore called out the open window, “I’ll try to bring Asriel today. See you soon, Kris!”

Kris waved as the truck sped away towards Hometown. Kris then trudged towards Undyne’s house, and knocked on the door.

The door jerked open, “WHO IS- Oh, just you Kris? Hello, come on in!” Undyne gave them her signature toothy smile and opened the door fully so Kris could step in. 

Undyne was in a simple outfit of jeans and a hoodie with a university name printed on it.

“So, it’s already been a year since we started lessons, huh? I wrote this thing for you, come on!!” Undyne then rushed towards the living room, with Kris following behind her.

She set them down beside her on a wooden piano that was worn down, but still playable. There was a white binder, not Kris’s usual practice pieces, but something much more thinner.

On it was, “Happy One Year Punk!!!!” in sharpie.

Undyne opened it and looked proudly at the sheet in front of her. “This is your gift!! A work composed by your AWESOME piano teacher! It took me three all nighters, but it was SO worth it!!”

Kris looked closely at it, it had multiple sharps and more complicated notes than they usually play. It looked as if someone erased it a bunch of times. Thankfully, the final notes were lined out with a sharpie, so it popped out easily. 

Undyne grinned and said to them, “Wanna play this? See kid, the first note is an F sharp and…”

They spent the next hour practicing and fixing some notes here and there. On another much more cleaner sheet of music, they wrote down the final version and replaced the older one.

In the middle of playing the clean, new piece Kris began to smile. Kris smiled rarely, usually it was with their family. It thrilled Undyne to see them this happy.

Undyne looked at Kris as they played it for the fourth time. “I’ve been wondering… what do you want to call this? I mean it is your present after all.”

Kris looked up from the piano and looked at Undyne. They thought deeply for a moment before telling Undyne, “M...memory?” 

Undyne clapped her hands, “Of course! Memory, what an AWESOME name!!!! Now, you MUST be hungry, right punk?!”

Kris nodded slightly and Undyne almost leapt out of the chair and yelled, “LET’S MAKE SOME HOT CHOCOLATE!! I’M DYING FOR SOMETHING HOT RIGHT NOW!!!!”

Kris followed, with a slight smile on their face. Undyne made the best hot chocolate.

Undyne ran into her kitchen and threw two cups on the counter, thankfully plastic, and poured milk and microwaved it until it was burning hot. She added scoops of ice cream and cocoa into the hot milk. Kris liked Undyne’s hot chocolate since she allowed Kris to put as many marshmallows as they liked on it. They of course, put a small hill of marshmallows on the surface of their hot chocolate.

“Sorry, that we had to fix some things, kid. I thought it was perfect until you pointed stuff out.” Undyne apologized. She had laid out the two cups of hot chocolate and they were now sitting down and sipping their hot drinks.

“It’s wasn’t your fault. It really wasn’t.” Kris whispered, they huddled their shoulders, sipping the boiling drink carefully. 

Undyne looked strangely at Kris’s cup. Kris noticed after a silent moment.

Kris looked at their drink. It was almost overflowing with marshmallows. 

Everyone in Hometown knew that Kris was nuts for hot chocolate with marshmallows, so why…?

Undyne shook her head and slapped herself. “Heh… Silly me, I thought for a moment I got you… something flower tea…? And well… that obviously it isn’t tea.”

A few more minutes went by silently, until they saw Asgore’s truck park next to Undyne’s house. The car’s side door opened and Asriel jumped out. He noticed Kris looking at him in the window, and waved madly at them.

Undyne chuckled, “Go get them, you wanted to show them Memory, didn’t you?” She grabbed two more cups. “I’ll make more hot chocolate.”

Kris smiled and ran towards the front door. Kris opened it and Asriel and now Asgore, who got out of the truck, was standing near the front yard.

Kris called out to them, “Come on in! I- We have something to show you!”

**Author's Note:**

> There was a theory that Undyne had wrote His Theme/Memory, after she had found the statue of Asriel and placed it in Waterfall. She put the song in so it plays whenever someone puts an umbrella over it. 
> 
> I thought it was pretty cool, so I just wrote something short and quick about it.


End file.
